


We're On our Way to Orlando

by thoughtlessblogger



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Road Trips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 22:43:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6169540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thoughtlessblogger/pseuds/thoughtlessblogger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Louis take the road trip from hell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're On our Way to Orlando

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short thing I wrote today because I needed a break from writing my other stuff.
> 
> Some of the this is based on personal experiences, but I do not own the places mentioned or the members of One Direction.
> 
> Also, I will mention that the title comes from a thing my dad would always sing when we'd go to Florida. I have no idea where he got it from. It could be an actual thing or a play on something. No idea.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!!!

“Where the _fuck_ are we?” Louis demands, rubbing at his eyes and turning in his seat to stare at Harry.

Harry shrugs as well as he can since he's driving. The radio is quietly playing some top pop hits station, providing just enough background noise. 

“Everything is green,” Louis continues, watching out the window past Harry's head. “Why is everything green?”

“Because plants and trees are green,” Harry replies, looking at him with a toothy grin. “And it's not _that_ green,” he adds, turning back forward. “It was greener earlier I promise.”

Louis doesn't respond, just slumps back into his seat, bringing his leg up into it. Harry hums along to whatever song is playing for a minute before asking, “Have a nice nap?”

“Not really.” As if to drive that point home, Louis yawns then, long and hard. “You never did answer my question. Where are we?”

Harry hums, biting at his upper lip. “Think we're still in Virginia.”

Cocking an eyebrow, Louis questions, “You think? How could you not know?”

“You just stay on I-77 for the longest time,” Harry answers, passing a car in front of them. “The GPS hasn't said anything for a long time.”

Louis groans, letting his eyes close again. Harry had convinced him to drive from New York to Orlando instead of flying. It'd seemed like a good idea at the time, getting to spend so much time together, peaceful, something they've certainly never done before. He'd forgotten they were going to be driving through America, though.

It's fucking huge and it takes forever to get from one place to another, especially since Harry decided to take the long way instead of driving down I-95 the whole time. He has no idea what possessed Harry to do this, but here they are. On day two of driving.

“Sure we aren't lost?”

“Pretty sure.”

“Do you have any idea where we're going?”

Harry scoffs. “Of course, I do. I studied the map a lot before we left. I know what's happening.”

Before either of them can say anything a sign comes into view welcoming them to Tennessee. Harry's mouth pops open. Louis purses his lips, raising his eyebrows as they drive past the sign. Not being from America he can't be one hundred percent positive, but he's pretty damn sure they aren't supposed to be in Tennessee.

“You were saying?”

Harry's not looking at him, but Louis can still see the red on his cheeks. “Oops?”

Louis only sighs loudly, turning his body toward the front. Judging from the signs, they seem to be on Interstate 81 instead of 77 like they should be. 

“I swear I just followed what the thing said,” Harry defends, not looking away from the road in front of him.

Leaning forward, Louis grabs the GPS and immediately sees Harry's mistake. “You utter twat,” he says, rolling his eyes. “You had this on mute. You didn't hear what it was telling you to do. Why would you have it muted?”

“I turned it on silent so you could sleep,” Harry admits sheepishly.

Louis sighs again, pinching the bridge of his nose. “I can guarantee that wouldn't have bothered me nearly as much as being lost.”

“We're not lost,” Harry breathes out. “I know where we are _now_.”

“Yeah, so helpful,” Louis mutters, messing around with the GPS.

According to the map on it, there's absolutely no way Harry could've gotten them this fucked up. Harry managed to do something nearly impossible and Louis' almost impressed, except he's hungry, tired and in Tennessee. He contemplates giving Harry shit for it, but Harry all ready looks apologetic enough and he had good intentions no matter how much he fucked it up.

He starts trying to find a route that will get them to civilization quicker, but the nearest big city is Asheville or Knoxville, depending on the direction they go in, and each is about an hour and a half away. It's getting late and Harry's been driving for most of the day – Louis had refused to drive since this was Harry's idea, he's starting to regret that – so they should probably stop for the night.

It takes him longer to figure out that if they go to Asheville it'll eventually get them to I-77 than he'd like to admit. He programs the GPS for Asheville and places it back on the dash.

“Follow that and listen,” he commands.

Harry only nods, glancing at the GPS. Louis pulls out his phone and starts looking into hotels, judging by their proximity to restaurants.

**

Louis hadn't bothered finding them a nice, expensive hotel to stay in for one. They don't need that. They hardly ever need that and Harry's idea of this road trip was to make it something any normal person would do and that means not spending extravagant amounts of money.

He was on board with the idea...until last night. 

The hotel he'd picked was some sort of Marriott because it was closest to the interstate and food and yesterday evening those were the two most important things to him. The Marriott chain isn't bad, he's stayed in a fair few of them, but this particular hotel was horrible. 

There was a dead cockroach in the bathroom, the carpet was sticky in a couple places, they only had one towel, someone had left stuff in one of the drawers that hadn't been cleaned out and that was just the stuff they noticed first. 

After the initial inspection of the room – and a call to housekeeping to bring more towels – they'd gone out in search of food. He'd been fine with McDonald's, but Harry had insisted that they get something a bit healthier and not as greasy. Louis wasn't in the mood to argue, but had pointed out that most of the places to get food were fast food chains.

After driving around for another half hour, Harry had eventually given up and stopped at a McDonald's. They'd gone through the drive-thru just in case they were to be recognized, but that was more of a mistake than anything. 

They'd sat there, waiting on their food for nearly twenty minutes and when they finally got it, it was the wrong order. Louis hadn't noticed until Harry started to pull away, so they had to sit through the drive-thru again. When they'd gotten back up to the window, the girl working fought with them about it, saying the order wasn't wrong and there was nothing she could do about it. Harry was too nice about the whole thing, so Louis instructed him to shut the car off, right in the middle of the drive-thru. 

What happened next Louis will blame on his hunger because he certainly wouldn't have done it any other time, but he'd grabbed the bag of food and the receipt and jumped out of the car, stalking toward the door, ignoring Harry calling for him through the window.

Once he'd gotten inside, he'd skipped past everyone waiting to order and explained the situation to the kid behind the counter. He'd gotten the same spiel the girl had given Harry, which is a load of bull in his opinion because the receipt clearly proved Louis right, but after arguing for ten minutes, well aware of the teenage girls taking pictures of him, he wasn't about to let this place win.

He'd thrown the bag of food over the counter, yelling something about he'd never stop at a McDonald's ever again as he walked out the door. 

Harry was still sitting in the car where Louis left him, biting his lip nervously as horns honked behind him. Wordlessly, Louis climbed back in the car, cocking his eyebrow when Harry didn't start the car. He finally did and started driving.

It was another five minutes before Harry had said, “You know, Lou, I don't mean to point out the obvious or anything, but I happened to noticed you didn't come back with food.”

Louis explained what happened, glaring out the window the whole time. They stopped at Taco Bell.

They didn't say anything else to each other for the rest of the evening.

The hotel bed was shit. It was lumpy and not long enough and the pillows were basically nonexistent. Harry had woken up with a sore back and Louis had woken up in a worse mood than when he'd fallen asleep. 

Harry had gone out to get breakfast while Louis was showering, so when he'd heard the door open and close, he'd thought nothing of it, walking out into the room completely naked. It wasn't until he started speaking and heard a surprised yelp that he realized it wasn't Harry.

It was a maid who'd come to retrieve the stuff left in the drawer because the owner was there to get it. She'd knocked apparently, but Louis hadn't heard it since he was in the bathroom. Louis apologized over and over again, grabbing a blanket off the bed and wrapping it around himself as she gathered the clothes and left just as Harry was walking in with the food.

He'd raised a questioning eyebrow, but Louis had shrugged him off.

They'd gathered their stuff in silence and started to drive away when Harry remembered they hadn't check out. Louis had almost told him just to forget about it because the room had been shit, but he knows Harry's guilty conscious wouldn't leave him alone about it, so he'd only mumbled under his breath that Harry should demand a discount.

It's not about the money, really. The room truly had been bad. It's the principle of the damned thing.

Harry did not get a discount.

**

“Oh yeah and I'm the twat,” Harry says dryly, pulling the car over. “What the hell did you do?”

There's a chance Louis misread the map and programmed the GPS wrong. 

Actually, he did. He knows full well he did. He doesn't need Harry's snarky arse telling him about it. It doesn't matter that they're just outside of Atlanta instead of Columbia. They can still get to fucking Orlando. It's not a problem.

Harry turns in his seat, eyebrows raised and lips pursed. Yes, Louis' aware he'd chewed him out the night before for messing up and getting them lost, but in his defense Harry knows Louis' terrible with the GPS. Most other technology he's great with, but for some reason that fucking GPS fucks him over everytime.

It's not his fault.

Except it is.

“Well, obviously, the technology is trying to tell you this road trip idea of yours was stupid,” he says, regretting it the minute it's out of his mouth because Harry's face falls instantly.

“Excuse me for wanting to spend time with you,” Harry retorts, trying but failing to keep his voice even.

God, if he starts crying...fuck. Louis might cry. 

The past twenty-four hours have been stressful as hell and everything that can go wrong has. Louis' truly surprised they haven't run out of gas yet. 

Still, he's taking it out on Harry when he shouldn't. They've both fucked up on this trip and they've both been snippy with each other and Louis hadn't meant to make Harry feel like he was being attacked for something that was truly an amazing idea and something Louis was honestly looking forward to even if he'd not admitted it out loud.

“Forget it,” Harry huffs out, turning back to the front and starting the car.

Louis should say something, _anything_ , but he's still pissy and trying to apologize to Harry not is a bad idea. He'll only make things worse.

So he lets Harry drive in silence.

**

It was barely mid-day when Harry pulled over at an Embassy Suites and booked a room. Louis had been tempted to point out that they could have drove longer, getting them closer to Orlando for tomorrow, but Harry hadn't let him get a word in before saying he was going to take a walk and stomping out of the room.

He'd followed after Harry. He hadn't left the hotel, settling down at a table in the atrium near the fountain and taking out his journal and starting to write. Louis had to hold back a laugh at that because _of course_ that's what Harry would do.

He'd stayed for a while, watching Harry from across the room, watching the way he'd pause in his writing, sighing heavily. It was clear from just watching him that Harry was upset. Louis doesn't blame him. This whole thing has been a disaster and Louis' gone and made it worse by insulting him.

He should apologize. He should go over and sit with him and apologize and kiss him and apologize again for good measure and then maybe fuck him when they get back up to their room.

Instead of doing any of that, Louis went back up to the room, where he's been for the last hour, working on his apology for when Harry decides to show his face again.

He sits on the bed, hands in his lap and head bent. When he hears the door opening, he looks up and watches as Harry comes in, tossing his journal back into his bag.

“I think we should just go home,” he says, starting toward the bathroom.

“Harry,” Louis sighs. “We don't have to do that. We-.”

“Of course we do,” Harry says, turning back to him. “You didn't want to do this in the first place. Said it was stupid and pointless and-.”

“Technically, I never said it was pointless,” he points out.

Harry frowns. “You were thinking it, though. I know you, Louis. I know when you're not entirely sold on something and you didn't want to do this.”

He sounds so sad and so tired and Louis would do anything to fix that. Something he doesn't think Harry realizes or will ever realize. “Okay, yeah, I know I said it was stupid,” he starts, standing and going to the desk in the corner of the room. “But, in my defense, it's been a shit time of it. We've gotten lost twice now and the whole McDonald's thing and the hotel was a disaster. And I will admit some of it has been my fault, but I don't think this was stupid,” he says earnestly.

Harry only continues frowning at his, crossing his arms. “I thought it was a brilliant idea, actually,” he continues, picking up the notepad. “And I know I upset you and I'm sorry. I was in a mood and I was taking it out on you. But I don't want to go home. I was looking forward to this trip as much as you were.”

“Funny way of showing it,” Harry snorts.

He's right there. Nothing Louis can do about it now.

“I was looking forward to it and I don't want to go home and to prove it to you I've made a plan.”

Cocking an eyebrow, Harry questions, “A plan?”

Louis nods, looking at the notepad. “Yeah, like, I know you had this big whole thing planned out because there were things you wanted to stop and do on the way down and we've missed most of it, but here's what I was thinking. We can get on I-75 south. It's like almost a seven hour drive to Orlando from here so we can pretty much knock that out tomorrow. I say we just drive straight through and do whatever it is you had planned once in Orlando.”

“Uh-huh,” Harry draws out. “And how is this a-.”

“I'm not finished,” he says. “I figured if we want to or we get too tired we can stop in Gainesille and finish the last two hours the next morning. And, like I said, we do whatever it is you had planned in Orlando. Then, instead of the original plan of flying back to New York, I think we should drive. We can take I-95, stop in Savannah like you wanted to. We can-.”

“Take the route I'd planned on using to get down, just in reverse,” Harry finishes, a smile threatening to break through. “Why?”

“Because,” Louis breathes out. “I love you and I'm sorry and I want to do this. Really.” When Harry doesn't immediately respond, Louis holds up the notepad. “I've even got the whole thing written down, complete with directions because I don't want to rely on that fucking GPS.”

Harry lets out a small laugh at that, eyes brighter than they've been since yesterday. “Are you sure you want to go through all this? I mean, something else could happen. Even with written directions we could get lost.”

“I'm sure,” Louis tells him, tossing the notepad on the desk before crossing the room. He looks up at Harry, wrapping his arms around his waist. “At the end of the day, I don't care where we are or how well our plans worked, I just want to be with you. I love you and anytime spent with you is time well spent, even if we are angry with each other for no reason.”

Snorting, Harry says, “I had a reason, Lou, but you've apologized. All is well.”

“So does that mean you don't want to go home anymore?” Louis asks hopefully as Harry leans down and presses a kiss to his forehead. 

Harry hums. “I suppose we can venture on. And it's a good story to tell.”

“Uh-huh,” Louis agrees, pressing up on his toes and kissing Harry. 

Harry kisses him back softly, wrapping his arms around Louis. “I have another suggestion,” he says when he pulls back.

“That we should've brought Niall,” Louis suggests. “I mean, he's good with directions. We definitely wouldn't have gotten lost that way.”

“He would've saved us a lot of trouble,” Harry agrees, grinning.

“Yeah, but he's a horrible cock-block,” Louis says letting Harry pull him off the floor and wrapping his legs around Harry's waist.

“That much is true,” Harry says, walking toward the bed. “Maybe we should stop talking about him, too.”

“I'm all for that,” Louis tells him as his back hits the bed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!!
> 
>  
> 
> [thoughtlessblogger](http://www.thoughtlessblogger.tumblr.com)


End file.
